Manufacturers of fuel injectors are continuously trying to raise the injection pressure of fuel to reduce undesirable emissions as well as improve fuel efficiency in engines. However, due to geometrical limitations and spatial constraints in smaller fuel injectors, structural problems may prevent the fuel injectors from sustaining pressures above 200 MPa. Currently, the nozzle assembly of fuel injectors defines a heart shaped cavity formed in a metallic tip to contain the pressure inside the nozzle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,329 ('329 patent) discusses improving fuel efficiency by reducing static leakage by connecting a spring chamber to a common rail instead of to a low pressure vent. FIG. 4 of the '329 patent illustrates an embodiment of a nozzle assembly without the type of heart shaped cavity inside the fuel injector that is typical in the art.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.